


My Immortal but I Fixed the Spelling

by Zeriphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edit, F/M, Parody, original work by Tara Gilesbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriphi/pseuds/Zeriphi
Summary: I'm an English major, and I decided to brush up my editing skills by editing the entirety of the world's most infamous fanfiction. Everything remains intact except the bad spelling and grammar.I decided to post it for the viewing pleasure of all curious.Original work by XXXbloodyrists666XXX aka Tara Gilesbie
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so obviously this is not my original work this is the very infamous My Immortal- However, I decided, both for fun and for practice, to edit the entirety of it as somewhat of a personal project. I don't know how long it'll take, but I thought some people would like to see what this story looks like when it's slightly more legible.
> 
> If you do not already know what My Immortal is please look into reading the original as it is or watching a dramatic reading of it as I believe that's the best way to be introduced to this masterpiece. 
> 
> WHAT WILL BE EDITED IN THIS  
> -Spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes including in the author's notes  
> -Inconsistent name spelling
> 
> WHAT WON'T BE EDITED  
> -""puns""  
> -All those times canon characters have their names changed  
> -All authors notes will remain but as I said I will also edit their grammar and spelling
> 
> Once again I do not own this this is not my original work, just my editing job.   
> Sorry if I mess anything up, this is really just for fun lol/

AN: Special fangs (get it, cause I'm gothic) to my girlfriend (ew not in that way) Raven, bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. U rock! Justin, you are the love of my depressing life, you rock too! MCR ROCKS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, my name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way, and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks, and red tips that reaches my mid-back, and icy blue eyes like limpid tears. A lot of people tell me that I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don’t know who she is get the hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin, also I’m a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England, where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it, and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow.

I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was Draco Malfoy!

“What’s up Draco?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Is it good? Please tell me! Fangs!


	2. Chater 2

AN: Fangs to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! BTW preps stop flaming my story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.)

“Oh my fucking god, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Draco?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No, I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what?” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance. “Well, do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY PREPS OKAY! Otherwise, thanks to the gothic people for the good reviews! FANGS AGAIN, RAVEN! Oh yeah, BTW I don’t own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert, I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black and put on tons of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish, and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of cool boys wear it, okay?).

“Hi, Draco!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi, Ebony,” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way, we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own the lyrics to that song).

“Joel is so fucking hot,” I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sang, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really,” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead, he drove the car into the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4: Brucepaw Gets Beat Up

AN: I said stop flaming okay?! Ebony’s name is Ebony, not Mary Sue, okay?! Draco is so in love with her that he is acting differently! They knew each other before, okay?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“DRACO!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Draco didn’t answer, but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Ebony?” He asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm, and then….

“What the Hell are you doing you Mother Fuckers?!”

It was Dumbledore! 


End file.
